disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuckles the Clown
Chuckles the Clown (voiced by Bud Luckey). He is the one who tells Woody of Lotso's past. Him, along with Big Baby and Lotso, used to be owned by a girl named Daisy, until one day at the park they accidentally got left behind. When they got home they found out Lotso had been replaced, so he forced Big Baby to run abandon her along with him, while Chuckles was then found by Bonnie later on. Story while being owned by Daisy Before the events of Toy Story 3, Chuckles was owned by Daisy and it seemed he wore a constant smile. He is also a witness to see Lotso, alias Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear, being unwrapped by Daisy during Christmas. The fact that Lotso being Daisy's favorite failed to slip past Chuckles' eyes because Chuckles claimed that he never saw a toy being more loved by any other kid. He was also a very good friend to Big Baby and Lotso during the time of being under Daisy's ownership. Sadly, one day would ultimately put this friendship to an end: one day, while playing with Lotso during a picnic, Daisy had went to eat lunch and accidentally left Losto, Chuckles, and Big Baby on the ground. After lunch, it is then guessed that because Daisy had a fun-filled day and a good lunch, she fell asleep. Because of this, he (Chuckles), Lotso, and Big Baby were forgotten by Daisy altogther and were left on the very same spot that Daisy forgot them. But, because Lotso believed that Daisy would return for them one day, they waited for quite some time for her to return. After waiting for a long time, and one rainy day, the trio finally gave up waiting for Daisy, so they went to her if she wouldn't go to get them. When they finally got to Daisy's, it was too late because Daisy had claimed another Lotso bear to compensate for the original Lotso that she had accidentally abandoned. Lotso was heartbroken, as a result. Then, Lotso, filled with sorrow, had snapped: the bitterness and resentful side of him shown, he then decided to leave. Chuckles had tried to confront Lotso, knowing that Lotso's action were out of anger and realizing the truth, saying that Lotso was the one that she replaced, saying that Daisy still loved them all, however this didn't bend Lotso's will at all, instead he shouted back at Chuckles that she replaced all of them, not just Lotso himself. Chuckles then saw Big Baby's necklace being torn off by Lotso and being dragged away, shouting at Big Baby that Daisy had no love for him anymore. Chuckles then grabbed the heart and stuffed it in his pocket, the only thing that would have caused Big Baby to see the light because Big Baby had still had love for Daisy, that had the inscription'' "My Heart Belongs To: Daisy"'' and tagged along with Lotso and Big Baby, begrudgingly. The two then hitched a ride on a Pizza Planet van and then fell off the van due to a bump, and the trio wound up at the Sunnyside Daycare. During his time at the Daycare Because of Lotso's twisted behavior and his dementia that all toys were meant to be discarded; that a child never truly loved a toy, Chuckles then witnessed Lotso monopolize the daycare, and corrupting the toys inside the daycare: Ken, Twitch, Stretch, Chunks, Sparks, Bookworm, and The Monkey with the notable exception of three toys: Chatter Telephone, because he was the eldest toy, and he had a strong will who wasn't easily manipulated, Big Baby was already manipulated by Lotso, thus automatically corrupted, and Chuckles had avoided corruption because Chuckles still held onto the firm belief that Daisy still loved them, despite abandonment. Because of that, it is possible that he turned down becoming Lotso's lackey, and as a result, Chuckles was broken. Although the process is unknown how exactly that Chuckles was broken, it is theorized that Lotso was involved in the damage done to Chuckles. Promptly after, Chuckles was then adopted by Bonnie, while broken. Because Chuckles had seen Lotso's corruption and bitterness with his own eyes, he then took the pain of regret, feeling sorry for Lotso's corrupted state, and yet acknowledging that what Lotso had done to the Daycare was not correct for the toys of the Daycare. He then hands Woody the same heart that belonged to Big Baby, the same heart with a necklace that was torn off that day. This would later be destroyed by Lotso, but nevertheless he was able to help Woody because that heart reminded Big Baby that Daisy still loved him and Chuckles. During the end credits, Woody shows him a drawing of him smiling made by Bonnie. This caused him to smile, presumably for the first time in years. Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animated characters